Family can move an ocean
by Milady29
Summary: Violet goes to the cabin for a couple of days with Matt and Gabby. But during the first night at the cabin she suddenly goes missing. Nobody knows where she is and if she is in danger. Where did she go and is she in danger? Can Matt, Christie and Gabby find her before anything bad happens?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! Here is my newest story. Thank you for coming there to read the first chapter and I hope you will enjoy it! Please let me know what you think and if you want to see more. The story will be updated again once one of my close to ending stories so that I don't have too many active stories. I hope you will enjoy!**

* * *

Matt parked the car by the cabin, Gabby asleep and Violet as well in the backseat.

''Oh well. We have arrived, princesses.''

But nobody answered and he sighed then.

Matt hit the honk very hard then and they both almost jumped up.

''uncle Matt, not funny!'' Violet said then while Matt was laughing but Gabby shook her head as well. They got out of the car, carrying the luggage inside. As Violet was on school break and as Christie was so busy with her job, they had offered to take Violet to the cabin for a couple of days. They had told her she could take a friend along if she liked but as she was a bit of a loner, she didn't seem to eager to take somebody with her but Diego and Eva would come over for 2 days tomorrow night. As she was 11, she was a bit younger than Gabby's niece and nephew but they were sure it would be fine.

In the cabin, Violet was changing to her bathing suit and unpacking her stuff while Gabby and Matt were sorting their luggage out as well.

''Oh, Violet's passport.'' Matt said as he held it up. Christie had given it to him just in case she would have to identify herself somewhere int he days she was gone with Matt and Gabby.

Gabby took it from him to put it somewhere safe.

''I will put it here so we don't lose it.'' She said then and Matt nodded.

''Good.'' He smiled then and they walked aside, Violet was already playing by the water.

Gabby nad Matt sat down on the porch, looking as she was playing and swimming and Gabby smiled at him.

''It is great to get to know her a bit better.''

''Yeah, it will be a greet 5 days. Also when Eva and Diego are here.''

Violet waved at them then and came running their way.

''Uncle Matt, can you toss me in the water?'' She asked then as she came running onto the porch and Matt nodded, walked with her as they walked onto the small wooden pier by the water so he wouldn't throw her into the shallow water and she looked excited.

He lifted her up then, Violet looking a bit scared. But he swayed her around then, throwing her into the water with easy and after disappearing in the water for a few seconds she came up again.

''It's so cold!'' She screamed as she ran out of the water and Gabby grabbed her towel, wrapping her in it.

''Looks like it is too cold to swim!'' She smirked and Violet nodded, sitting down with her uncle and his fiancée on the porch as they were having some drinks and snacks.

They were having dinner after and after dinner Matt and Violet sat down by the fire with marshmallows . Gabby thought it was too cold and stayed inside but Matt thought it was a good time to catch up with his niece.

''So how are you doing...with you and mom living without dad now?''

''Why won't mom let me see dad?'' Violet said sad.

Matt felt so bad for the girl, even though she had had nothing to do with the fights that her parents had had but it had resulted in her no longer being able to see her dad. Even though Matt really hated Jim after all he had done to both of them, he got that it was hard for Violet that she was no longer allowed to see her dad. Jim had been so wrong for doing that to the family what he had done but he got that he was still violet's dad and that maybe she didn't always understand why she wasn't allowed to see him.

She was pouting a bit as she was holding the marshmallow over the fire and he took the branch from her then.

''Hey the marshmallow is done.'' He smiled then and she took off the stick, still staring into the flames.

''Do you really want to see your dad?'' Matt asked then, knew he probably hadn't seen him in a couple of months.

''Yes.'' Violet said then and Matt knew he had to talk to his sister, consider if she would let Violet see Jim. As she had gotten lone custody, she wasn't forced to let him see Violet, but as he saw how sad Violet was about that he would talk about it with Christie.

''Do you want me to talk about it with your mom?'' He asked then as he didn't just want to intervene because he wasn't too sure because it wasn't all his business but she nodded grateful then.

''Thank you so much uncle Matt.''

''You are very welcome!'' He smiled as she was getting cold, moving closer to him again. They sat together, eating some more marshmallows before going inside, where Gabby had just made warm chocolate milk and they sat around the dinner table to play a board game.

Gabby thought it was cute that even though Violet was his niece, Matt and Violet did look alike a bit and also that they frowned the same way when they were playing the game.

''What are you laughing at?'' Matt asked then.

''You two have the same frown, it is funny.'' Gabby said then and Violet and Matt both frowned at her, causing her to laugh even harder.

They finished the board game then and Matt got up.

''Time for bed, Violet!'' He said then.

''Well, it's holiday and it's only 11!''

''Oh if mom could hear you, it is only 11!'' Matt laughed and Violet shrugged.

''I don't want to go to bed yet.'' She said then.

''Well, what do you want to do then?'' Gabby asked the girl.

''Can I have one more chocolate milk. Please.'' Violet asked then and Matt wanted to send her to bed but Gabby nodded then.

''Sure, one more drink and I think we should all go to bed then.'' She said and Violet nodded.

''I am a bit tired.'' She admitted then.

''You are not the only one.'' Matt yawned as he had come from a 24 hour shift this morning before they had left to the cabin and even though Gabby had had the shift as well, she had slept in the car to the cabin.

They shared one more chocolate milk and went to bed the and Matt tucked her in.

''Thank you for taking me here, I like spending time with you and Gabby.'' Violet smiled happy.

''Well, we are happy to spend some time with you too.'' Matt smiled and he got up then, switching off the light and walking to the bedroom where he and Gabby were sleeping and she was undressing.

''Mmhmm...it is also our holiday!'' He said then as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her in her neck. He kissed her neck, tracing it up and sucking her earlobe and she kissed him too.

A little later, they were in bed, in each other's arms and fast asleep as well, so happy to be here together and they knew it would be a great few days.

In the morning, Gabby woke up pretty early, the sun shining in her face as they had forgotten to close the curtains and she got up, closing them and looked as Matt was still fast asleep in the bed and she walked to the kitchen to make breakfast, but then she looked as the door to the bedroom where Violet was staying was open and the girl was not in bed.

Gabby figured she might be in the living room and walked there but Violet wasn't there either.

Concerned she walked back to the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed.

''Matt, Matt!'' Gabby yelled as she was shaking Matt's shoulder.

''Good morning!'' He mumbled grumpy, trying to fall right back asleep as he hated being woken up.

''Matt, wake up! Violet is gone!'' Gabby said worried and immediately he sat up in bed.

''How do you mean she is gone?'' He said as he got up out of bed.

''She is gone Matt, she is missing!'' Gabby said worried and matt walked around the cabin, Violet nowhere to be found and he walked to the porch.

''Violet!?'' He yelled concerned and there was no reply. He walked back inside where Gabby was searching through her back, frantically.

''Matt, her passport is gone too...'' She said concerned and he shook his head. She was gone and with her passport gone, she could be heading anywhere now.

* * *

 **NOTE: So this is the new story! What happened to Violet? What is going on and is she in danger?!**

 **Thank you so much for reading the first chapter and I hope you like the idea of it and that you want to know more. Please leave a review with what you think and then hopefully I will see you back in chapter 2. As I said, it might be a week or 2 before that one is up but that keeps the tension high!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for reading the first chapter. This story wasn't going to be updated before the end of Dawsey Down under but as the holidays and my birthday changed the schedule of updates a bit and I didn't want to keep you waiting for that long I update the 2** **nd** **chapter now. I hope you will enjoy it and please let me know what you thought about the chapter and if you want to see more of the story!**

* * *

''Her passport is gone?! That means she could be anywhere!'' Matt said as he realized that with her passport, she could be anywhere in the world and if that was gone, it seemed like something that planned.

Worried he started to walk around the cabin again, looking and Gabby looked concerned as well as he seemed to be losing it already and she could see his eyes filled with tears.

''Matt! Matt!'' She said then, laying her hand on his shoulder.

''Listen to me, Matt! I am going to all Antonio right now. We will find her, don't worry.'' She said then and she hugged him, Matt looking so worried and concerned. Her hands caressing over his back, trying to comfort him a bit. She felt bad that he seemed to feel so terrible already. She hoped that it would be resolved soon but with Matt already being so scared she couldn't help but feel angsty as well.

''I barely dare to call Christie. Can you imagine how angry she will be about us losing Violet.''

''You have to call her Matt.'' Gabby said then as she let go of him and looked at him and he nodded, walking to his phone then and she bit her lip as he called Christie, walking outside to the porch to call.

Gabby looked around the cabin one more time for any trace but when she came walking back Matt was inside.

''Christie is on her way here. She is very angry.''

Gabby nodded slowly, Matt seemingly upset.

''I want to know where she is, I just want to know she is safe!'' Matt said upset. He cared so much about his niece and her being missing now on their weekend out made him so concerned. He wanted to know where she was and if she was safe. That was all that mattered and that was what he needed to know right not but he didn't know anything. All they could do now was wait for news. Matt was still trying to call Violet but the girl did not take her phone and he kept walking around, finally sitting down then, trying to stay calm.

In the cabin it was silent and Gaby wanted to say something because it really got on her nerves that he wasn't saying anything but he also knew that he was concerned and blaming himself for Violet being gone. He felt responsible for his niece and now she was missing and it seemed like he was blaming himself and carefully and slowly she sat down on the couch beside him and took his hand.

''Don't blame yourself. It is not your fault.'' She said then and kissed him on his jaw, didn't want him to feel so terrible about something he hadn't been able to do anything about.

''I am her uncle and I was responsible. It is my fault Jim took her.'' Matt said softly. ''it is my fault and I feel so angry at myself.''

''Don't be angry at yourself, it won't help anybody.'' She said concerned but upset he got up and walked to the porch. Angry he kicked against one of the poles of the wooden fence and Gabby wanted to walk his way to talk to him but as he was so angry now that she knew he would only get more angry.

Upset Matt sat down outside then, looking over the lake and feeling bad for his outburst. But the idea that Violet was gone now and that they had no idea where she was frightened him.

He also thought for a second about the fact that Violet really wanted to see Jim. He was thinking about the fact that maybe she had gone with him voluntarily, but he wasn't so sure about that. He was sure that Violet also knew how much she was hurting her family by running off with her dad.

Finally he walked inside again and Gabby was looking at him, concerned.

''I am so sorry about what happened. Please don't be upset. Christie and Antonio will be here soon.'' She said and he nodded, standing closer to her and putting his arm around her, kissing her on top of her head then.

''Antonio is coming here too. The unit is taking a look now if they can find something.

Suddenly Matt's phone started to ring and he took it, surprised to see it was Violet's number.

''Violet where are you!?'' Matt almost yelled as he took of the phone.

''I am with my dad-'' Violet said but then the phone suddenly seemed to be taken from her and was hung up.

''Violet!? VIOLET!?'' Matt yelled then and tried calling back but the call was denied.

''She is with her dad.'' Matt said then, looking at Gabby. Gabby called her brother, telling him about the phone call while Matt was sitting on the couch, biting his nails as he was so nervous.

Christie arrived at the cabin then and he let her in, Christie suddenly slamming her hands against his chest.

''You were supposed to look after her!''

''Ouch! Christie – I did! I –'' Matt backed off, his sister looking so angry and desperate.

''You didn't, my daughter is gone now and you are her uncle and she was your responsibility!'' Christie said angry.

''I know and I am sorry….I locked the doors I don't know how this could have happened.'' Matt said then and Christie seemed to calm down just a little bit.

''I am sorry that I am so angry…I am just so concerned about Violet.'' Christie said and Matt nodded understanding.

''She is with Jim…but we will find her soon….I promise. Antonio should be here any minute and he and the unit are trying to find her as soon as possible.

''I am worried about Jim being with her. I am not sure if he will hurt her…but I am just worried…she is my little girl.''

''I know Christie. But wherever Violet is right now, I am going to make sure that we get her back.'' Matt promised then and he laid his hand on his sister shoulder and Christie finally nodded and hugged her brother.

The door opened and Antonio arrived at the cabin and Christie immediately walked his way.

Antonio came running towards them, holding up his phone.

''I just got a phone call from the unit….Violet just left the country together with Jim.''

Christie started to cry but Matt put his arm around his sister.

For years he had been protecting her and now he had to look after her - and evne more important, his niece - again.

''Christie, we are going to get Violet back, don't worry about that, okay?''

''She must be so scared. I don't know why Jim is doing this.'' Christie sobbed and Matt tried to comfort his sister, thinking about his doubts from earlier today.

''She is on a flight to Amsterdam.'' Antonio said then. Determined they all looked at each other then, even if they had to go to Amsterdam themselves, they would get Violet back.

* * *

 **NOTE: So Violet is with Jim and is going to Europe now and the family promised to get her back but Christie is angry with Matt and all of them are scared and worried.**

 **Thank you so much for reading the second chapter and I hope you like the idea of it and that you want to read more. Please leave a review with what you think and then hopefully I will see you back in chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for reading the first two chapters! Even though the interest in the story seems to have dropped a bit at the second chapter I do hope you want to see more of this story and that you are interest in this third chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please do let me know what you think at the end of it and if you want to see more!**

* * *

 ** _In the middle of the night, 15 hours earlier_**

 _Violet snuck out of bed, grabbing the bag from under her bed. Quick she grabbed the last stuff from her room and got dressed, ready to walk to the kitchen then._

 _She wished she had taken Monkey from home. Even though she was already 11, she still liked to have her stuffed monkey with her, but there was no way she could get him now._

 _As she walked towards the kitchen, she heard uncle Matt snoring loud from the bedroom and she really wondered how it could be that aunt Gabby could sleep beside him!_

 _She snuck outside then, trying to let the door not squeak too much._

 _Walking over the dirt road she finally saw the car up ahead and she ran to the car then, her dad getting out and she jumped in his arms._

 _''Daddy, I missed you!'' She whispered in his ear and Jim held her tight._

 _''I missed you too.'' Jim said then, putting her down and she got in the car._

 _''Did you take your passport?'' Jim asked then._

 _''Yes!'' Violet smiled then._

 _''Good, because we are going to have a great holiday together.'' Jim smiled then as he started driving quick, hoping his ex-brother in law or his fiancée hadn't heard anything and looked at the road then, Violet smiling beside him._

 _He was so glad he finally got to see his daughter again after months because he missed her so much...and now he would not let go of her again!_

 **Chicago, 15 hours later.**

Back in Chicago, they all sat at the district. Matt sat across from Christie, still feeling bad even though Christie was not as angry anymore. The police officers around then were silent as well, thinking what they could do.

''They could be in Germany right now. The plane landed three hours ago.'' Antonio finally broke the silence.

''Thanks, that makes me feel much better.'' Matt snarled at Antonio.

''Just saying man.'' Antonio said and Matt rolled his eyes.

Erin came walking back into the office as she had been calling to the US embassy in The Hague.

''I called the US embassy in The Hague...but she already passed through security an hour and forty-one minutes ago. She could be in Amsterdam now or traveling to another country in central Europe by car or train.'' Erin said.

''How could she even get through security!'' Matt said angry.

''Well, she has her passport and Jim is her dad.'' Voight said ''There is no reason to stop her. As long as she traveling with a parent there is no reason to stop her.''

Matt looked at Voight. Even though the man was trying to help them out, but he was so angry about everything that had happened between them before that everything the man said only pissed him off.

''Do we have a problem, Casey?'' Voight asked then as he saw Matt glaring at him.

''Yeah, I don't trust you!'' Matt admitted them with a firm brow.

''You can trust me.'' Voight said then.

''You planted cocaine in my the kitchen, the hell I trust you!'' Matt said stubborn, getting up, knocking his chair over in the process and walking away our of the office.

''Sorry, he is just upset.'' Gabby said as she got up as well and walked after him. She found Matt leaning against the wall, looking really angry and upset.

''Voight is on our side. It will help nobody if you keep yelling at him and it only makes Christie more upset.'' She said then and she stood closer to him, rubbing over his upper arm.

''I know, but I can't help but dislike the man.''

''Nothing wrong with that, but he is trying to help, okay?'' Gabby tried to calm him down.

''Yeah.''' Matt finally said a she looked down and she hugged him.

''I know you are upset about Violet being gone with Jim...and that she is in Europe...but yelling Voight is not going to help us.'' She said then and Matt nodded.

''You are right.'' Matt admitted, ''I am glad to have you to talk some sense into me.''

''Well, you have the right to be angry at him but now he is just trying to help and fighting with him is not going to help us get Violet back.''

She kissed him on his jaw and he nodded again and finally they walked back to the office.

''Sorry about that.'' Matt said as he walked back with Gabby and sat down.

''No offense taken.'' Voight said then and Christie sighed then.

''What now?''

''From here, it will be hard to find Violet. We had contact with the police in Amsterdam and they are going to try to help us out, hoping that Jim and Violet are there and as soon as they get located, we will know and the embassy will jump in. I propose one of you flies out to the Netherlands.'' Voight said then.

''I am going, she is my daughter.'' Christie said then and Voight nodded and Matt looked at his sister then.

''I am coming with you.'' Matt said firmly and Christie nodded grateful. Even though she had been so angry with her brother before, she also realized this was not all Matt's fault and it was good her brother would come with her to make sure that Violet would come home to them again.

''Alright, we will try to get you on a flight as soon as possible. If you can be back here as soon as possible.'' Voight said and Matt and Christie left to pack some stuff. After picking up some stuff at Matt and Gabby's apartment, he drove to Christie and Violet's house. Christie was packing up her stuff while Matt walked into the room where Violet slept.

He was looking at the small stuffed monkey that was beside her pillow. When she was just one year old he had given it to her and he was surprised she still had it.

''Ah your monkey.'' Christie said then as she walked in behind him and saw her looking at the stuffed monkey.

''She still has it?'' Matt said as Christie picked up the monkey from her bed.

''She still sleeps with it but didn't dare to take it to the cabin because she was concerned you and Gabby would laugh. I told her you wouldn't but she was still worried.''

They stood there in silent for a second when Matt laid his arm around his sister.

''We will get her home, I promise.''

Violet put the monkey in her bag too and soon they walked back to the car and drove to the station. Antonio was waiting for them outside with Gabby and waved to come over to him.

''The plane is leaving in an hour to the police car will take you to the airport as soon as possible.'' Antonio said and Christie thanked them, got in the car while Matt looked at Gabby. Even though he wanted to go with Christie and find Violet, he also felt bad about leaving Gabby here, especially as he didn't know how long it was going to be for.

''I will call you soon.'' Matt promised as he kissed Gabby on top of her head.

''Don't you dare to come back before you have Violet'' Gabby said then and he nodded.

''I am not coming home before we have Violet back with us. Please keep me updated, the both of you.'' He said then and Gabby and Antonio nodded and he kissed Gabby one more time, getting in the car then and Gabby waved as the car drove away.

Matt held Christie's hand as they were in the police car. Because the siren was on cars moved out of the way and they were going towards the airport as fast as possible, hoping to make it to the plane in time.

''We are going to find and take her home, I promise.'' Matt said then and Christie nodded. He sat beside his sister and also thought about what Violet had said the night before she was gone because of Jim.

''Violet did tell me...she missed her dad.'' Matt said then and Christie looked down.

''I don't want her to see the man that hurt our family so much.'' Christie said.

''I get that, but he is still her dad and Violet missed him.''

''That is easy for you to say!'' Christie said a bit upset, ''I thought you were on my side.''

''I am on your side...and I am going to do everything I can to have you and Violet reunited, you know that, alright?'' Matt said then and finally Christie nodded again as they arrived at the airport and they got out of the police car, running to catch their plane.

Hopefully they would find Violet back very soon.

* * *

 **NOTE: Christie and Matt are on their way to Amsterdam now, hoping to find Violet back...but then...the beginning did reveal a lot, didn't it!**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you like the idea of it and that you want to read more. I hope you are interested even though readers have gone down a lot. Please leave a review with what you think and then hopefully I will see you back in chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for reading the first chapters! I hope you enjoy this chapter and please do let me know what you think at the end of it and if you want to see more!**

* * *

Matt and Christie got off the plane in Amsterdam, walking into the large airport there. As they got out of the gate they passed a lot of shops, including a small supermarket and Matt stopped as Christie hadn't eaten anything on the plane because she couldn't eat any of the meals, being vegan and even though Matt had tried to get her to eat something, he was even more concerned about his sister now.

''Do you want to buy something to eat?'' He asked but she shook her head.

''I don't think I can wait anything right now, you?''

''Maybe later, on the road.'' He said then and she nodded and they walked on to security then, their passports being checked and soon they were all done, in the country but still lost. Tomorrow morning they would be received at the embassy in The Hague and they would sleep there tonight but they still had to go there.

They picked up the rental car that Antonio had arranged for them to drive to The Hague. Even though Matt was tired from the long flight, he was also really happy to drive since Christie seemed to stressed and they got in the car, Matt driving away according to the directions of the man in the shop and soon Matt was following the signs that said ''Den Haag''

''We have to go to The Hague.'' Christie said the as she noticed he was following those.

''Christie, I am pretty sure Den Haag is the Hague.'' Matt tried to calm her down and she seemed a bit upset.

''Then why don't they just put The Hague on the signs!'' She said angry and Matt sighed.

''Christie we are really heading the right city, I promise!'' He said then and she looked out of the window.

''look I know you are worried but I swear we are driving the right.''

''If you say so.'' She said and he tried not to get upset about it because he also knew she was stressed, jetlagged and probably hungry but sometimes his sister just annoyed him so much.

As there was exit with a lot of restaurants he got off the road, Christie looking surprised.

''I am hungry.'' Matt said, getting a bit grumpy as well because of his jetlag, hunger and Christie nagging. He parked the car and she got out of the car, slamming the door shut. She walked after him over the parking lot, still angry and walked into the huge restaurant that had multiple restaurants in it, a part of the building on each side of the large highway and connected by a bridge. But as soon as they walked over that bridge he finally sighed deep then.

''Look Christie. I am sorry about being so angry.'' He said then, ''I know it is not going to help either of us we really keep being angry.''

''You are right about that. I am sorry too.''

''Maybe if we both eat something, we will feel better.'' He said as he wanted to walk on towards the Burger King.

''Matt, really?'' She said then.

''I would kill for a whopper.'' He said then, wanting to walk on.

''Matt, you know I am vegan.'' She said then and he nodded.

''Right, I knew that.'' He excused himself as they walked back to the car and drove on to The Hague. They got out of the car by the hotel there then and put their stuff in the room, walking down the restaurant in the hotel then to get some food.

Christie had ordered some vegan food at last and Matt hoped she could eat anything as she hadn't eaten anything, but still now she didn't seem to get anything down her throat.

''You have to eat Christie, you have to be ready for tomorrow when we go to the embassy.'' He said then and finally she took a few bites.

''Have you heard anything from Chicago?''

''No, I called Gabby but she didn't take her phone and I just left a voicemail to let her know we arrived save and sound.'' Matt said and Christie nodded.

''That is good. i am so happy you have her now. I know how broken up you were about Hallie...and I know Hallie...I don't know what to say, but I know you love Gabby and that Gabby loves you and that is so important.'' She smiled and Matt nodded.

''I am so happy with Gabby too and I am happy we made up because I care so much about you and Violet.''

''I just want her back and I am sorry for taking my worries and anger out on you.'' She said then and Matt laid his arm around her.

''I know you feel upset because Violet is gone...and if you feel better taking that out on me, just take it out on me.'' He said then and she shook her head.

''No, you are right, we have to be in this together to get Violet back.'' She said then, ''Thank you so much for coming with me. I know we haven't always been on good terms but I am glad that we worked it out and that you are here with me, who else would I want here than my little brother, who isn't so little anymore!''

He smiled and they shared a hug.

Christie walked down then to get some bottle of water for them for in their room while Matt did another try to call Gabby and was relieved when she took her phone.

''Hey Gabs.'' He said as he took the phone and looked out of the window. It hadn't been that they had been here for this bad reason, it would have been a great view of the city. As they were up so high, they saw a lot of the buildings here in The Hague and could even see the skyline of Rotterdam far away.

''Yeah, we are good. The flight was alright. Christie is a bit of wreck...but that isn't too weird considering she has no idea where her daughter is and she is scared and worried. I am just trying to make her feel better.''

''Yeah, it is good you went with her. I just hope you find her soon and take her home.'' Gabriela said then and Matt sat down on the edge of the bed.

''I am not coming back without her.''

''I don't doubt that.'' Gabriela said, ''You and Christie will find her soon, I am sure.''

''Alright, it is getting pretty late and I am tired...so goodnight for now...I love you.'' He said then.

''I love you too, take care of yourself and of Christie.'' Gabby said then, kissing the phone and he smiled as she hung up then. Her being so supportive did mean a lot and hopefully he would be back with her soon. Christie walked back into the room and handed him a bottle of water as well.

Both of them got ready for bed, tired from the flight and hoping that they could sleep soon now but neither of them expected to get a lot of sleep as they crawled into their separate beds.

They laid in bed, trying to fall asleep but most of them were so worried and scared that neither of them was able to sleep.

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt and Christie arrived in the Netherlands and both of them were angry and stressed and took it out on each other. But both of them are there for each other and they hope to get more news tomorrow at the embassy**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you like the idea of it and that you want to read more. I hope you are interested even though readers are still going down. Please leave a review with what you think and then hopefully I will see you back in chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you so much for coming back for the 5th chapter. This story was initially going to be 15 chapters but I might shorten it up to 10 cause I don't want to drag it out and readers are still declining. But will have to see how this chapter is received! I hope you enjoy and please do let me know what you think and if you want to see more!**

* * *

 ** _The next day_**

After having breakfast at the hotel they hurried to the embassy. They were led into a room there were multiple people waiting for them. There was somebody of the embassy and a detective of the Dutch police force. It probably was the detective Antonio had had contact with. Antonio has said the police detective had sounded very cranky on the phone and as this woman had a big frown on her face, talking on the phone with a low and angry voice, there was no doubt this was her.

''Come in, this is detective Witteman of the national police force. She is leading the case on Violet and Jim.'' The employee of the embassy said and the detective shook their hands.

''I am glad you could come here. It is good to have you here.'' The detective said with a thick but understandable accent, ''I am making sure that the Dutch police is working together as good as we can to get Violet as soon as possible.''

''What is the plan?'' Matt asked then and Witteman nodded.

''There is a Dutch TV show that get's broadcasted weekly in which we usually search for criminals through camera images, but this time we will show some pictures of Violet and Jim and hopefully we will get some messages and calls from people who have an idea where she is or who have seen them together.'' The policewoman explained and Christie nodded, hoping this would give them a lead on where Violet and Jim where.

''When is it on?'' Christie asked then and the woman looked a bit worried.

''Tonight already.'' The police detective said then and Christie looked worried.

''When was it filmed?''

''It is being filmed in two hours but since we have enough pictures we will be able to get it in before tonight.'' The policewoman assured her and Christie nodded.

''That will be good, hopefully we get her back soon.''

''I promise I am not going home until we have Violet.'' Witteman said then, grabbing her phone as she got up, ''Excuse me for a second.''

She walked out and the embassy employee smiled.

''I know she sounds like a bit angry and cranky but she is one of the best.''

''I don't doubt that.'' Christie said then. It didn't matter to her as long as she had somebody helping them with finding Violet.

After talking through more information and more details, they left the embassy, having to wait for something else they could do or when the police knew something.

Even though they were trying to get their mind of things by walking around the city for a bit as they also knew that there was not much they could do, but there was nothing that could take their mind of it and nervous they sat down in the hotel room in the evening to watch the TV programme.

They sat on the edge of the hotel room together. Somebody in the hotel had helped them with getting it on the right channel as the TV show with the pictures of Violet would be on in a bit.

As it started, they had no idea what the host was talking about as it was all in Dutch, but they did see a lots of police in the back of the studio, wearing headsets and they hoped that a lot of people would call in with hints on Violet and Jim.

''En dan willen we nu graag uw aandacht voor een speciale oproep...''

They didn't even really mind what was happening anymore as they had no idea what she was talking about but suddenly English subtitles showed up on the bottom of the screen that explained that a young girl from the US was missing and had been taken here by her father and Christie pinched his hand. Some pictures of Violet appearing on the screen and they hoped that they would get a message soon from detective Witteman so that they could see her soon and so that they knew that she was okay. They sat there, nervous and even though the Violet and Jims pictures were gone now and so were the subtitles, they kept looking because they were also too nervous to do something else.

''This is officer Witteman, we got a call from a hotel Clerk in Amsterdam they checked in to the Avenue Hotel. The police force of Amsterdam is going there as soon as possible, but I will be here to pick you up as soon as possible. Just in case something bad has happened to her...I want you to be here too.'' The police officer explained and Matt had to shook his head for a second, it was clear the Dutch weren't very good at sugarcoating.

''We will be downstairs as soon as possible.'' Matt said then.

Christie grabbed her stuff together and they left to downstairs as quick as possible.

''Just a bit and you will see her again.'' Matt promised and Christie nodded nervous.

They got into the police car, both of them in the back and as neither of them was very small, they sat a bit cramped in the small police car but neither of them minded, all they wanted was to be in Amsterdam as soon as possible.

''Police unit Amsterdam has put undercover cars around the hotel to make sure they won't get out.'' Witteman updated them as they rushed over the five lane highway towards Amsterdam. Most other cars moved out of the way as quick as possible and when they came very close to the city and all lanes were full and crowded, she moved onto the shoulder, rushing past all the cars.

''I hope she is okay.'' Christie said then and she pinched her hand again.

''I am sure she is.'' Matt calmed his sister down, hoping he was right as the car made a sharp turn of an exit and they rushed through the suburbs of Amsterdam.

''The avenue hotel is in the middle of the city centre, so it might get a rough ride.'' Witteman warned them and she turned into several streets, off the crowded entrance ways of the city. The streets were narrow and lots of cyclist had to move out of the way fast, Witteman honking and driving almost aggressively. Suddenly the car made another sharp turn and they were on the very narrow side road of canal, tourists jumping out of the way as she made another sharp turn, moving onto a road right in front of one the many city trains and turning into a bigger street, parking right onto the tracks of the city train in front of the hotel. Multiple policemen were standing by the door.

''Alright, wait in the lobby.'' She told Matt and Christie and she and some other policemen started running up the stairs, Matt and Christie waiting nervously and Matt glared angry at the tourists by the door which were filming.

Christie was shaking and she put her arm around her.

It seemed like an eternity before detective Witteman came running down the stairs again, followed by the other police officers.

''They are gone, nothing is left in the room that could belong to them.'' Witteman told them, walking past them to the desk.

''Did they leave and check out?''

''About an hour ago.'' The clerk said then and Witteman grabbed the radio, yelling orders in Dutch and walking away while on her phone now.

''She told the Amsterdam police to update the airport on the situation, making sure they won't get through security and they are running through all check ins now to make sure they are not leaving the country again. She is making the sure the Belgium and German police keep an eye on any arrivals and hotel bookings.'' One of the policeman told them and Matt walked to one of the benches in the lobby with Christie and sat her down.

''We will get her back very soon, I am sure.'' Matt said then and she nodded, tears in her eyes.

''I know...but I just want to hold my little girl again and make sure that she is okay.'' Christie sobbed.

''I know, but she is fine, I am sure...and we will see her soon again.'' Matt tried to calm her down.

* * *

''Daddy, I am a bit scared now.'' Violet said as she looked out of the window, looking as the fields were going by as her dad was driving over the highway, very fast.

''Nothing wrong, Violet.'' Jim said then and looked her way, ''we are just going to see another city.''

''I miss mommy, why can't I call her? You said we were going on a holiday.'' Violet said worried, ''Why can't I call her?''

''Because if mommy knows where you are...you will never get to see me again.'' Jim warned her then and Violet looked down.

''Oh.''

''Now you don't want to miss me again right?'' Jim said and Violet was looking down.

''No...I missed you daddy.'' She said with a pout but also didn't feel good about the situation as she missed her mom and this didn't really feel like a holiday.

* * *

 **NOTE: Matt and Christie went to the embassy and met the detective that works on the case and that will help them get Violet back hopefully but when they arrived at the hotel they had checked in, they were already gone. Meanwhile Violet seems to realize something is wrong with this holiday her dad has taken her on.**

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter and I hope you like the idea of it and that you want to read more. I hope you are interested even though I don't think this story is having lots of readers but I do hope you enjoy it! Please leave a review with what you think and then hopefully I will see you back in chapter 6!**


End file.
